Suncream and Waterfalls
by annakendrickfortyseven
Summary: Sendrick one-shot. A trip to the beach ends up escalating into something more. Sendrick endgame. Rated T for language and slightly adult themes I guess :) Please R&R.


"Fuck me it's hot!" Anna sighed, as she slumped into the passenger seat of Brittany's racing green convertible, having already slung her bag into the boot.

Brittany laughed at her friend, as she put the key into the ignition and turned it, her old 94 MG chugging into life. "Was that an invitation?".

Anna turned to the blonde, who had now pulled on to the interstate. "See this is why I was reluctant to come today. You make everything dirty." She had a stern tone, but the look on her face told a different story.

"Oh you love it. Anyway, you're the one who invited me to the beach today. And you're making me drive!"

"I was still reluctant to accept your acceptance of the invitation!"

"Anna, that doesn't even make sense. Stop talking. Grab my iPod from my bag and put on some music." came the blonde's reply, with a smirk on her face. A smirk that she may have picked up from Anna.

Anna found the music player and connected it to the car's AUX input, and clicked shuffle. After a couple of seconds the speakers began to blast out R. Kelly's Ignition (Remix).

"Ah, who knew you had such good taste in music Snow? I was expecting the Thong Song, or maybe Ke$ha?"

The blonde laughed at the reference to the interviews they had done to promote Pitch Perfect back in 2012. "How weird is it that that was two years ago? Almost, anyway."

"I know. Hey top tip by the way," Anna replied, biting back a grin. "This song is definitely a worthy contender to be my new lady jam."

"I can believe that. You'll have to show me sometime." The blonde said, just as flippantly, enjoying taking her best friend by surprise, and loving the fact that she had actually silenced the one and only Anna Kendrick. Brittany used to be the one to blush at the flirty comments from her best friend, but it seemed the tables had turned.

"Ms Snow, please! You mustn't say these dirty things. You have a boyfriend!" Anna said, having finally regained composure. Although she said it as a joke, it was also an attempt to keep herself in check. Brittany had a boyfriend, and therefore, Anna didn't see herself as even standing a chance with her blonde friend. But she was fine with that. Sort of.

"Yeah, a shitty boyfriend." Brittany mumbled in response, just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"What do you mean?" Anna knew she should feel bad for her friend, but she couldn't help but be secretly happy, even if only inwardly.

"Nothing. I really don't wanna talk about it. Today is gonna be fun. No work talk, no boyfriends, shitty or otherwise, just us two. Okay?"

"Okay." Anna said, realising midway through the word what she'd said. "Don't say i-"

"We're like Augustus and Hazel, oh my God!" The brunette was cut off by the blonde.

"Please don't Brittany, it's so bad. As much as I would love to be the Augustus to your Hazel, I in no way want to be associated with that pile of crap that is somehow regarded as literature. Please, it's worse than Twilight. And don't even get me started on Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Oh I would much rather be the Anastasia to your Christian than the Hazel to your Augustus."

Anna didn't even have time to process what the blonde had actually said, before she went off on a rant with everything wrong with the book.

The pair arrived at the beach forty minutes later, after two "jam sessions" (so called by Brittany, causing Anna to call her "super lame"), a lengthy discussion on how muggles would survive at Hogwarts, and yet another jam session.

It was a beautiful beach, and was almost always empty whenever they visited as it was actually no where near the coast, and was inf act a small lake in the middle of forests and woodland. There was however, a sandy shore, trees for shade and water warm and clear enough to swim in all day, with a pontoon near the middle of the lake.

"God, I love this place. We should come here more often. Maybe bring the rest of the old Bellas. And Hailee and Chrissie." Brittany said, as she set her bags down, and laid out her towel to lay on.

"We could." Anna spoke, as she did the same. "But then it wouldn't be our place anymore."

Brittany smiled at the brunettes comment, the words filling her stomach with a warm buzz. "I guess you're right. We must have been here about fifteen, twenty times now? And I've never seen another person, apart from the old guy fishing last winter."

The pair were now lying side by side, propped up on their elbows and they talked.

"Exactly. And if we tell everyone else the location of this actual paradise, I don't think Camp and Skylar would ever leave."

Brittany spat out some of the Coke she had been drinking, slightly spraying Anna. "Oh my god. You're so right, they're cute and all but... not every single one of their dates needs to be uploaded to Instagram."

"Bless them though. I wish I could find something like what they have, they're just so in love."

"Yeah. Me too." Britt sighed, wistfully. Wanting to steer away from talking about Britt's love life again, Anna suggested that they go for a swim in the crystal clear lake, out to near the waterfall on the opposite side.

The couple took off their clothes, having worn bikinis underneath. Brittany was about to set off into the water, when Anna grabbed her hand. "Wait." The brunette began to dig in her bag, and finally pulled out a small bottle.

"What?" Brittany said, her eyes moving from Anna's eyes to what she held in her hand. "You can't be serious. Sun lotion? It's literally about 35 degrees centigrade today. How will you burn?!"

"It's alright for you, you're from Florida! I'm from fucking Maine okay! I'm not built for heat! And have you not seen how pale I am?"

"Fine, hurry up then, I wanna go swimming with you."

Anna had already done her arms, legs and face for the car journey, and just needed to top up. Brittany turned away, not trusting herself to avert her eyes when Anna began to run the cream over her cleavage, and then down the faint hint of abs towards her stomach, and pretended to be admiring the view across the lake. Although there was a better view for her if she turned around

"Britt? Can you do my back?"

The blonde swore under her breath, as she turned back to face her friend. "Sure!" She put on her usual cheery smile. Anna passed her the bottle, and Brittany squeezed out some lotion, as Anna turned to face her back to Brittany. The blonde rubbed some lotion onto Anna's shoulders first, dipping her fingers just under her bikini strap around her back, as her hands traveled down. She moved her hands to cover the sides of Anna's ribcage, her fingers again brushing the sides of the brunette's breasts. Anna took in a sharp breath, luckily going unnoticed by the blonde. Brittany continued to caress Anna's back, as she ran her hands over her waist, and hips, and finally her lower back, making sure to run the lotion in just below the top of her bikini bottoms.

She clicked the lid back on to the bottle and dropped it into the bag, as she rubbed the excess cream that was still on her hands into her upper chest, a place that even the blonde can admit, did burn sometimes. By this time the brunette had turned back to face her, and Anna reached out a finger and ran it along Brittany's collarbone. "You had a bit of... suncream."

"Right. Thanks." The blonde half whispered, only just noticing the distance between the two of them. If she took a step forward their chests would be touching. She looked back up to catch Anna's eyes directed to her lips, and then as Anna realised she'd been caught out, they shot to meet Brittany's eyes.

"Last one to the waterfall drives home!" Brittany shouted as she bolted into the water, the only means of escape she could think of that didn't involve technically cheating on her boyfriend. Not that she wanted to kiss Anna. Did she?

Anna spluttered, shouting out "Cheater!" as she chased after her, her brain trying to process what had just happened. Had Brittany just kind of made a move? Anna really had no idea. She had never had a friend who she flirted with in the way that she did with Brittany. She didn't know the boundaries. But surely, they had nearly kissed? That couldn't be normal friendship behaviour? Could it?

The pair reached the waterfall after a couple of minutes swimming, Brittany arriving just a few seconds ahead of Anna. Anna glanced at Brittany, before taking a breath and diving under water, in order to get to the other side of the waterfall. She was sitting on the ledge by the rocks that they had discovered on their third visit when Brittany's head popped out of the water. The water was surprisingly shallow on the other side of the waterfall, raining from thigh depth to just below their armpits. (Well, Britt's armpits and Anna's neck.)

Once they were standing comfortably on the sandy floor, water up to their waists, Brittany turned to Anna. "So, what the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

Brittany was shocked at Anna's response. Surely she hadn't just imagined the whole thing?

"That...moment we had!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What moment? There wasn't a moment."

Anna was doing what she did best. Hiding her feelings. She didn't want to have this conversation with Brittany about how she had come on to her a tiny bit. Because when Brittany did it, it was an obvious joke. But when Anna did it, she was serious. But she could never let Brittany know that.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at Anna. Maybe she had imagined it. "Whatever Kendrick. I won, you drive home!"

"That's so unfair! I got in here first!"

"Yeah but I got the the waterfall first! I never specified first one under the waterfall!"

"But you tricked me! You got a head start."

"And how did I do that?"

"When we nearly kis-" Anna stopped herself just in time (or so she thought).

"See! There _was_ a moment!"

"No. There wasn't. Can you just drop it please." Anna didn't want to be the laughing stock. She didn't want Britt to oh-so-sweetly explain how she liked her as a friend, but that was it. No way.

"Fine." Brittany decided to let it go. "You know, being back here, it reminds me of another time we were surrounded by rushing water while being nearly naked."

Anna cheered up slightly at the memory of filming the shower scene. "Let's do it again. The singing I mean. Sing with me, we never sing anymore, not properly, since filming for the sequel ended."

Brittany grinned, glad she hadn't upset Anna with her comments, although she promised herself to bring it up again later.

"Okay! Titanium?"

Anna laughed. "What else would it be. Come on then Chloe."

Brittany laughed at the nickname, and listened as Anna began to sing, joining in after the first line, harmonising instantly and perfectly with the small brunette. Their voices sounded even better together than they normally did, with the acoustics of the rock walls and the slight echo.

The song ended all too soon. Anna and Britt still had locked eyes, the way they always did when they sang, in order to keep in time and create the perfect melody. Brittany moved forward a little, causing their knees and thighs to touch slightly. Both women searched the eyes of the other for a sign that they should continue, or stop. When Anna didn't move back, Brittany moved closer still, their chests mere millimeters apart. She softly reached up with her hand and brushed a stray hair from Anna's face, tucking it delicately behind her ear. Anna's heart fluttered and she couldn't take it anymore.

The younger woman surged forwards, joining her lips with the woman whom she had lusted after for over two years now. Brittany ran her tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which was granted by the brunette with a soft moan. The kiss was heated, sloppy yet perfect. Two years of built up sexual tension finally unleashed into one kiss. Anna's hand locked around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer, while the other tangled itself into her hair. It was only when Brittany's hands moved from Anna's hips to her ass, squeezing slightly under the cool water, that Anna came to her senses, pushing the blonde away almost viciously, as though disgusted.

Anna shot back, scratching a non existent itch on her forehead. "We can't."

"But Anna-" the blonde felt her heart sink at the rejection from the brunette who she had finally accepted her feelings for.

"No, Britt. It's not fair on either of us. And it's not fair on Tyler, and it was just a stupid mistake. Got caught in the moment, or whatever. Okay?"

There was silence for almost a minute.

"Okay." The blonde whispered, for the first time not making a joke about her precious Augustus and Hazel. "I think maybe we... we should go."

"Fine. I mean, yeah sure."

They swam back to the shore in silence, briefly drying off and dressing back in their t shirts and shorts. As Brittany went to get in the drivers seat, Anna spoke for the first time since leaving the waterfall. "No, Britt. I'll drive, I mean you drove here."

"But you technically did get under the waterfall first, so really I should drive back. I don't mind, really..." The blonde trailed off, having realised she was just rambling.

"No, a bets a bet. Get in the passenger seat."

They drove for a good five minutes with just the radio to dispel the awkwardness before Anna spoke again. "Technically though I did win. Even though you tried to distract me with your feminine wiles."

Brittany laughed, glad her friend wasn't making a big deal out of what had happened. "What can I say? I'm just using what my mother gave me. Hey, it's your birthday in like a week. What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I don't know."

"Come on, there's nothing you want at all?"

"No, not really."

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Well. There's something I want, but I'm not going to fucking get it because there's only one of them and some fucking idiot got it already, so just drop the subject okay." Anna blurted out, internally kicking herself. She kept her eyes on the road, not trusting herself to hold in her pent-up outbursts she had planned during the drive.

They drove for a few more minutes before Brittany spoke again. "It wasn't a mistake. For me I mean. I don't... I don't think it was a mistake." Anna just nodded, her heart leaping.

Another minute passed. "Me neither."

Five more minutes.

"I broke up with Tyler last night."

"Oh, Britt. I'm sorry." Anna forgot the mini angsty almost fight that she and the blonde were having, and covered her hand with her own.

Brittany smiled at the gesture. "Don't be. I'm not."

Anna didn't know what to answer, and so she didn't. She kept her hand on Brittany's, not removing it until they reached her apartment. Brittany's hand felt cold and incomplete where Anna had removed hers. Anna was already out of the car and carrying both their bags up to the older woman's front door.

"Inviting yourself in, are we?"

"Yep."

Anna used the key that Brittany had given to her for emergencies to let herself in, and the blonde followed her, a look of curiosity on her face. Once they had dumped their bags in the blonde's hallway, Anna walked through to the kitchen, Brittany at her heels. When Anna finally came to a stop, leaning against the island counter, Brittany finally spoke again.

"Anna? What's going o-"

"It's you."

"What?" The blonde asked, legitimately confused.

"You're what I want. The _only_ thing I want. Fuck, I'm not good at this." The brunette shifted awkwardly on her feet, staring at them.

"Anna, are you saying-"

"Okay shut up because I'm only gonna say this once." Anna finally met Brittany's eyes, asking for permission to speak. Brittany was obviously slightly offended by the brunettes choice of words, but wanted to hear what she had to say, so nodded.

"I'm only gonna say it once because it's gonna kill me if this isn't what you want to hear. Shit if I've misread the signals then I don't know what I'm gonna do, I really don't. I like you, Britt. Like..._ like_, like you. God I sound like a fucking middle schooler. Look, I wanna be the Augustus to your Hazel, and I don't even like John fucking Green. I wanna be the Ron to your Hermione. I wanna be the Beca to your Chloe. And if that's not what you want, that's fine. Well actually it's not fine, but I can accept it. But just tell me, so I can get out of your life. I don't want to be the bigger person and say that I'm happy just being your friend if that's what you want, because I can't do that. I can't do this anymore, pretending that we're just friends. I can't spend two more years hiding this, and watching you with other people. Okay, so if this is all me being stupid or misreading the signals, or punching above my weight, tell me, so I can leave now because I can't fucking take one more day of not being with you. Okay?"

Anna didn't dare look up, as Brittany replied.

"Okay."

"Right." Anna walked towards the door, without looking at Brittany's face. She couldn't.

"No, Anna." Brittany said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "_Okay._" Brittany's smile gave Anna hope, the way it wasn't just in her mouth, but also her beautiful beautiful eyes.

Anna held Brittany's other hand. "Does this mean.."

Brittany laughed, placed a kiss on Anna's cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"I like you too. Like, _like_ like you."


End file.
